More than Meets the Eye
by XxluckyblackcatxX
Summary: READ TO FIND OUT...TRUST ME IT'S GOOD...*JUSTIN BIEBER*
1. Besties Til the End

It was a warm summer evening and the sun was just setting.I was walking down the street with my best friend in the whole wide world,Addison. Addison and I have been friends ever since second grade. We both moved here to Louisville Kentucky at like the same time. Anyways we were walking down the street talking about girl stuff.

"So I heard that you have a crush on Ben." Addison said

"Yea a little bit but I think he likes Zoey." I said as I looked down at the cracked pavement.

"Are you kidding me he stares at you all the time." Addison said

"Yea if Zoey's right behind me." I said and we both laughed and then bright headlights shown right towards Addison and I.

"Oh Shit how did he find me." I said as I noticed that the driver was my possesive ex-boyfriend Zac. He then got out of the car and I noticed a gun in his rear pocket.I froze instantly.

"Well,Well,Well, you thought you could hide from me didn't you Scar?" Zac asked

"Zac I thought you moved to Vermont a month ago?" I said as Zac got closer to me.

"Yea but my parents came to visit a couple old friends down here. So what have you been up too?" Zac asked

"It's not any of your business you Jackass." I shot back

"Hey don't talk to me like that." Zac said as he smacked me across the cheek which left a big red mark on my face.

"Don't you dare touch her like that." Addison said as she pushed Zac away from me.

"This has nothing to do with you,you Bitch." Zac said back

"Zac just leave us alone." I begged him but then he pulled out his gun and pointed towards me.

"Sorry but Scarlett if I can't have you then nobody else should." Zac said as he put his finger on the trigger and was about to pull it and as he did Addison ran right in front of me and the bullet went right into her chest. She dropped to the ground as blood gushed out of her then Zac ran out of there in an instant.

"Addison, stay with me. It is going to be all right. Just keep holding on." I said as I called 911 and got an ambulance to come to us. Then as I got off the phone I looked down at Addison who now had her had in my lap.

"Scar...I can't...hold...on much longer." Addison said barely able to breath

"Addison just hang in we promised that when we were older and had children of our own, we would live right next door to eachother and our children would be the best of friends." I said with tears building up in my eyes.

"Scarlett if I don't make it. Just...remember to do...whatever you set...your mind 't to. Don't let...anyone hold...you back...especially a guy." Addison said slowing down

"Remember Besties til the End." Addison said as she held up her pinky and I wrapped my pinky around her's and said.

"Besties til the End." I said as I let a silent tear drop from my eye.

"I'll be looking down on you." Addison said with her last breath and then her hazel eyes shut forever.I let the tears fall from my eyes and I pulled her lifeless body into a tight hug. Her black hair was dangling from her head drenched in her own blood. And her tanned skin was as cold as a winter's night.

"Addie Bear I hope you are up there fishing with your daddy. Just like you always wished."I whispered because her dad died when she was in third grade due to cancer and he always took her fishing. And she said that when she dies that she wanted to be up in heaven fishing with her dad. I was sitting there with Addison's dead body in my arms, the ambulance pulled up with their red lights blinking. They took Addison away on a stretcher and Addison's mom pulled up and asked what all had happened.I forgot to mention that I lived with Addison and her mom because my home was way too unstable to live in. So I lived with Addison eversince 7th grade. I said what happened we both started crying. Addison 's mom,Debbie, said that the funeral will be on Friday which is in two days. But on friday my life changed completely.

**Ok this chapter was just to start off the new story the next chapter Justin will appear in PLS REVIEW and tell ME what YOU think! =D**


	2. Goodbye Kentucky,Hello Georgia

It was the dreadful day of Addison's funeral.I got up and looked around the room that I shared with Addison eversince 7th bed was empty and the sheets had already been stripped of the of the posters she had plastered all along her side of the room were all taken down.I do remember that Addison had a lot of these posters of a young boy who was about our had brownish blondish hair and honey brown said that one day she wanted to meet him.I can't remember what his name was, but all I know was that he was pretty he's probably one of those famous,rich, snotty I got up out of my bed and stretched.I walked over to my closet and picked out a black dress that was tight in the chest area and then it flowed out away from my the waist section there was a silver bow wrapped around my waist.I put it on and then slipped into my black flats.I walked over to my dresser and brushed my dirty blonde hair out of my face and applied a little makeup.I then put a black headband with a silver bow on my head and I let my hair that I walked downstairs to see that there was a woman who looked around her 30's and a young man who looked around 23 years old in the had cop outfits on,and I was getting a little Debbie came in and introduced us to eachother.

"Um Scarlett this is Officer Lohan and Officer Gomez." Debbie said and then I shook both their hands.

"Hello Scarlett.I am truly sorry about your loss but we have to ask you a few questions." Officer Lohan said as she led me into the study room.

"So Scarlett you didn't have anything to do with Addie's death did you?" Officer Gomez asked.

"Of course ex-boyfriend Zac tried to shoot me but Addison stepped in front of me and the bullet went to her chest." I said kinda mad that they would think that I had something to do with Addison's death.

"So why did your boyfriend..." I interrupted Officer Lohan before she could finish

"He's my ex-boyfriend." I said

"Ok so why did you ex-boyfriend try to shoot you?" Officer Lohan continued.

"Well I'm not for sure but before he pulled the trigger he said something like "Scarlett if I can't have you, then nobody should have you." And then you know the rest." I said shakily because that moment was running through my mind over and over again.

"Did your boyfriend ever abuse you?" Officer Gomez asked

"yes he did many of times." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek

"Did you ever inform authority?" Officer Gomez asked again

"He said that if I did then he would kill me and my family." I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Um not to be rude or anything but Debbie said that you didn't really have any family." Officer Lohan commented.

"I have a father in prison, and my mother is over in France right now with her other children." I said as I remember the day that my mother left my father and I and she went and married another started a family and now are both rich.I wish my mother would've taken me but it seems as though she doesn't love me anymore.

"Ok, well do you know where Zac could be?" Officer Gomez asked

"I don't care as long as he is far away from sorry I don't really I know is that he lives in Vermont right now, but he could be anywhere at this time." I said

"Carlos I think we are going to have to take her into the Witness Protection Program." Officer Lohan said to officer Gomez or I guess Carlos.

"Wait, What's the Witness Protection Program?" I asked

"Oh it's for people who have witnessed a crime or murder and the person who comitted the crime still might be out to get the you are going to have to move to a new location, change your appearence,change your name and change your life 's just temporary and it's for your own good." Officer Carlos said

"So am I going to have to leave Debbie behind also?" I asked because I didn't want to leave her alone at a time like this.

"No but she will also have to change her name, her life story and everything else." Officer Lohan said.

After that little interview they let me leave the room and I went with Debbie to the we got through the church service, we headed outside the church to the was dead.(no pun intended). All the trees seemed to drop and the flowers weren't as beautiful as was crying their eyes out, including they were about to bury her I put a daisy on her coffin because Addison absolutely loved lowered her coffin into the ground and filled in the I noticed her tomb stone and on it it said

Addison Mae Walker

"Addie Bear"

Born March 2nd 1996-Died July 19th 2010

"It's not how many years are in your Life

It's how much life is in those years."

- quote form Addison Walker

Once I read that tomb stone my heart broke.I realized that Addison had a great life ahead of her but basically I ruined it because I brought my damn stupid-ass ex-boyfriend into her life after the ceremony Debbie took me home and then we were greeted by three people at the front door.

"Hello you must be Debbie Walker and Scarlett Johnson we are here for the Witness Protection Program or WPP." A woman with dark auburn hair and brown eyes said as she greeted us.

"Yes and what are you three here to do?" Debbie asked

"Oh I'm Brenda and I'll be making you over." A woman with black hair pulled back into a tight bun and green eyes said.

"I'm Penelope and I'll be giving you all the information that you'll need to know." A girl with brown hair and blue eyes said.

"And I'm Louise and I'll be taking all your information and put you into our computers just so we can keep an eye on you two to make sure you are not in any danger." the woman with dark auburn said to us and then we led them inside and they started to do their we had to get our makeovers done and Brenda was in charge of that.

"So Scarlett all I'm going to do is dye your hair and maybe put some makeup on you just so you look different then yourself." Brenda said as she started on my hair and she brought in her assistant,Bethany, to do Debbie's Brenda was done working her magic she turned my chair around and revealed my dirty blonde hair was now dark brown,and instead of it being almost to my waist it was a little past my shoulder.I still had my deep green eyes I looked over towards Debbie and her blonde golden locks were died reddish-brown and her skin was a lot tanner than usual.

"Oh my god you look amazing!" I said to Debbie

"Oh Scar you look beautiful." Debbie said as we both admirred ourselves in the mirror.

"Ok now it's time for Penelope." Brenda said as she moved us over towards Penelope.

"Hello Debbie and Scarlett." Penelope said as we both sat down at our seats.

"Ok Debbie your name is going to be changed to Caroline Marie Rinehart. You are a single grew up in New York City and You moved to Atlanta Georgia because you became a the head of a you have 2 brothers who are named Jim and is over in the war, and Jim died due to a car have a 's about all you'll have to and your parents names are George and Susie." Penelope said and then she turned her attention to me.

"Scarlett your name has been changed to Brianna (Bree-Anne-ah) Nicole Rinehart, but you go by Anna. You are an only grew up in New York city alson and then you moved with your mom,who is Debbie,to Atlanta dad lives in that's about else you guys wanna add you can do that yourselves if you want." Penelope said and then we moved onto Louise and told her everything about that they all left and Louise told us that we have to leave tomorrow for Atlanta.I'm sorta excited yet still nervous because in a couple of weeks school will start back up and I don't know ANYBODY in least there's one good thing...I'll be away from Zac.

**Ok srry in this chapter Justin wasn't in it like I promised but seriously next chapter he WILL be in review and tell me wat u think and if i should move on in this HANNAH**


	3. First Day of School

Today was the were moving we had to move. and I finally got off of the airplane and we headed towards our new home. Once we arrived at our new home Debbie and I were living at. I noticed that the house was was all earthy tones and it had stone on the bottom half of it. The landscaping was amazing they had every beautiful flower you could imagine.

"Oh my look how beautiful this house is Scar." Debbie still wasn't used to calling me by Brianna or Anna yet.

"Yea it's so breathtaking but remember you have to call me Anna" I said to Debbie and then we both walked into the house while the men moved all our furniture into the house.

"I don't know if we have enough furniture to fill this place." Debbie said as we both laughed

"So...whatcha wanna do, mom? um that sounds very weird to say." I said and then Debbie laughed.

"Yea but if we are home alone you can call me Debbie and I'll call you Scarlett." Debbie said

"So you wanna go pick out our rooms?" I asked Debbie and she nodded. I walked upstairs into a room with blue,green,and purple stripes on the walls and it had a window with a balcony.I knew that very moment that this room was gonna be mine.I walked over to the room Debbie was in. The room had light brown paint on two walls and then the 2 other walls had light green paint on them. It also had a walk-in closet and her own bathroom.

"Wow, Debs you have an amazing bedroom." I said and then she started to cry

"What's the matter?" I asked as I hugged her.

"My husband,David, always said that he would give Addison and I the house of our dreams. Now I have the house of my dreams but I don't have David."Debbie said as I wipped her tears away.

"Sorry how about we unpack and go out for ice-cream." Debbie said and I went into my room and unpacked all of my clothes. Once I was finished Debbie and I went to Cold Stone Ice-cream Parlor.

*At Icecream shop*

"Mhm this Ice-cream is great isn't it Anna?" Debbie asked and it sounded weird for her to call me anna but atleast Zac wouldn't be able to find me.

"Yea this is delicious mom." I said and then Debbie and I left the parlor and went shopping for school clothes for next couple of weeks Debbie and I became closer than ever and it was fun having a mother figure in my life for once.

*A couple weeks later*

Ugh today was my first day at my new school.I don't hate school but I hate being titled as "The New Kid" it's like nobody knows my name or anything, they just know me as the new kid.I got up reluctently and walked over to my closet.I picked out a neon green shirt that had "Free Hugs" printed in black lettering on the front, and then I put ripped jean shorts on. finally I put my black converse on.I laced up my shoes and headed out the door for school.I didn't have time to eat breakfast anyways so I just walked myself to school, and Debbie was already at work. Once I got into the school building I went into the office and got my schedule.

_First period- english_

_Second period-Gym_

_Third period-Math_

_Fourth period-Reading_

_Fifth period-Lunch_

_Sixth period-Science_

_Seventh period-Study Hall_

_Eighth period-Social Studies_

I got all my books and my new locker number and headed off to English. Once I got in the classroom all eyes were on me and it was very uneasy.

"Why hello you must be Anna Rinehart." A woman with deep red hair wearing a long skirt and a shirt with a patern on it said.

"Yes I'm Anna and you are?" I asked

"I am Mrs. Williams ." the woman said

"Nice to meet ya ." I said as I shook her head.

"Everybody this is Anna and she's is new to this school." said

"Anna were are you from again?" asked

"I'm from Louisville Kentucky." I said proudly.I loved Kentucky.

"Oh so your a hillbilly." A girl said with bleach blonde hair and a tight fitted blue halter top shirt and a super short mini-skirt , and white heels.

"Now Mikellah stop it." said.

"Um where should I sit?" I asked searching the room for a seat.

"You can sit right behind Sophia." said as she pointed towards a girl who's shorter than me with dark chestnut hair and blue eyes who sat towards the back of the room.

"Ok thanks." I said as I made my way to the back of the room and sat down.

"Hey I'm Sophia, but everyone calls me Sophie except the teachers for some reason." Sophie said and then I laughed

"Hi my name's Brianna but I obviously go by Anna." I said and then our lesson started and close to the middle of the period Mrs. Williams had us start on a writing project.I was so happy because I loved to write stories and everything and one day I dream of becoming an Author. But during the middle of my writing my pencil tip broke off.

"Um Sophie were's the pencil sharpener?" I asked

"It's right there by Justin." Sophie said as she pointed to a cute boy with brownish blondish hair and honey brown eyes. He looked so familar but I couldn't make out where I've seen him before. Maybe I've seen him at the mall or something.

"K thanks." I said and then I got out of my chair and walked over to the pencil sharpener. After I was done sharpening my pencil I started to walk back to my seat but then Justin started talking to me quitely.

"Hey can I have one of those free hugs baby?" Justin asked slyly and I couldn't believe that he would call me baby, I mean I don't even know this jerk.

"Fuck off douche bag." I whispered back and then he just sat there with his mouth a gap.

"Oh dude she just owned you." One of the guys sitting next to him said.

Finally the class period ended and I walked back to my locker luckily Sophie's locker was a few down from mine, but unfortuantely Justin's was right next to mine also.I tried as quick as I could to put all my books away before running into Justin but the clutz that I am I droped everything and had to pick it all up.

"Do you need some help,Anna?" A familiar voice said and then I looked up and it was Justin.

"Sure,Um thanks." I said as Justin picked up all of my books and then helped me up off the ground.

"Ha our lockers are right next to I guess you'll have to see me everyday." Justin said

"Yea I'm totally looking forward to it." I said sarcastically and then tried to walk away but then Justin pulled me back.

"What the hell do you have against don't even know me." Justin said still holding on to my wrist.

"Oh yes I do. You are just another douche bag player who thinks of women as pieces of meat not actual human beings." I said staring into his eyes.

"Oh and you're just another stuck-up snobby princess who thinks that everyone loves her, and her daddy gets her anything she wants." Justin said and then that just hurt me really bad.

"You don't even know what I've been. You'd try to kill yourself if you lived a day in my shoes." I said as I yanked my wrist out of his hand and ran down the hall into the bathroom stall.I sat in the stall crying my eyes out. Luckily when I left the stall nobody was there and then I dried my eyes and headed out of the restroom. And to my suprise Justin was there in the empty hall. I just left him there and headed to my next class before he could talk to me. Luckily Justin didn't have Gym at the same time as me but Sophie did. and as I walked into the gym sophie was sitting with 4 other girls.

"Oh hey Anna these are my other friends." Sophie said as I she pointed to each one and said their names.

"This is Kassi." Sophie said as she pointed to a girl around my height with beautiful red hair and brown eyes.

"This is Brittany but we all call her Bri." Sophie said as she pointed to a tall african-american girl with beautiful long black hair.

"This is Jordyn." Sophie said as she pointed to a tall girl with a blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

"And lastly this is Skylar and sometimes we call her Sky."Sophie said as she pointed to a petite asian girl with shoulder length brownish black hair.

"Hey everybody I'm Brianna but I go by Anna." I said as I sat down with them and we talked until the gym teacher took us all outside to play a game of soccer. Once we were done with the game we all got our showers and put our regular clothes back on. And then we all started to walk to our next class.

"Wow Anna you should sign up to play soccer with Bri and I." Jordyn said

"I think I might enjoy playing soccer." I said.

"Ok before we leave lets see what classes we have together." Bri said as we all checked eachothers schedule.I had second, fifth, and eight period with bri, second, third, and fifth period with Jordyn,second,fifth, and seventh period with Skylar, and all periods with Sophie. Jordyn,Sophie, and I walked to Math together as Bri,Skylar, and Kassi walked to english we made it to math class and I sat down behind Sophie again and Jordyn sat right next to me. Then Mikellah walked in.

"Who is Mikellah?" I asked Jordyn

"Oh Mikellah is the most popular, richest, sluttest girl in school. Her dad owns Island Def Jam. She is a total BITCH." Jordyn said and then Mikellah turned around and gave me the death stare.I had a feeling that Mikellah and I weren't going to be the best of friends.

**Ok Justin was in this chapter a little but he will be in the next chapters a lot Pls Pls review and tell me whatcha think of this story and if I should keep going or start over.**


	4. Chapter 4

Finally it was lunch time and I headed to the cafeteria with Sophie, Bri, Skylar, Kassi, and we walked in it was clear that there was a certain clique for each were the Jocks,the Sluts(Mikellah wanna be's)the Cheerleaders,the Popular girls and boys(which where Mikellah and Justin were at)the Goths,the Skaters,the Nerds,the Class-clowns,and then there was a huge group of the Semi-Populars,basically the people who weren't outcasts but they weren't super popular or anything like that's were Sophie and them sat at a table with 2 other girls and 3 other guys.

"Hey guys this is Anna."Sophie introduced me to the others in the group

"Anna this is Jessi,Carly,Nick,Nate,and Luke."Sophie said as we all sat down and started talking with eachother.

"Um Skylar I have a question."I said to Skylar

"Ok shoot."Skylar said

"Who is this Justin kid?" I asked and then her eyes about popped out of her head.

"You don't know who Justin bieber is?" Skylar said and then the flashback of the posters on Addison's wall flashed through my mind and I realized that Justin was that popstar Addison was crazy about.

"Yea I sorta do but what's he like?" I asked again

"Well other than being famous, He is one of the most popular dudes in gets every girl he likes,all those stupid girls over there who dress slutty do it all just to get his everyone is saying that Justin and Mikellah are bound to go out soon."Skylar said

"Ok but he acts like a total douche bag." I said to skylar

"That's because he is." Skylar said and then we both laughed.I had to go use the restroom so I had Skylar point me in the direction of the bathrooms.I started walking but then someone pulled me aside.

"What the hell." I said as I turned around to see that it was Justin

"What do you want loverboy?" I asked Justin

"I just want to apoligize." Justin said trying to act all caring but it wasn't working on me.

"Ok apology accepted now can you let me go."I asked pulling my hand out of his grip

"Wow,Anna you're not like other girls."Justin said sounding all cheesy

"What you think that just because you are famous that every girl is going to swoon at you?" I asked

"Well most girls do." Justin said

"Ok dude I'm not interested." I said in his face.

"I think I can change that." Justin said but before he could do anything else Mikellah walked up.

"Hey Justy I need to ask you something." Mikellah said batting her Justin sighed and walked over to at least she was good for lunch was over I walked back to my locker to get my books for of course Justin there.

"So what did Mikellah want?" I asked

"She wants to go out with should I do?"Justin asked

"Well I don't know you well enough to rule your love life but if you like her you should go ahead and date her." I said

"Most people think of Mikellah as a bitch or slut but she is actually a nice person if you get to know her.I do like Mikellah but I have my eyes on another girl." Justin said as he looked back at me.

"Well you should go with the other girl if that's what you feel is right." I said

"I don't know, but thanks for the advice." Justin said as he shut his locker

"Your welcome,sorry but I have to go off to class." I said

"What class do you have." Justin said as he looked at my schedule

"I have Science next." I said

"I do too." Justin said and then him and I walked to we walked into the classroom everyone had there eyes on me especially Mikellah.I walked to the back of the classroom and Justin tried to follow but Mikellah pulled him over by science lesson was pretty basic and normal for a first day science lesson.I got an occasional glance from Justin but other than that it was normal.I finished my last few classes and made it back to my locker and then I headed to my took it upon his self to walk me home though.

"Hey Anna wait up." Justin said as I walked through the school doors

"Um Justin you don't have to walk me to my house.I'm pretty sure I know where to go." I said

"Well where do you live?" Justin asked

"I live on Ridge Point are you planning on stalking me." I said sarcastically

"I live right by Ridg Point Drive all I have to do is cross the park and I'm there so it won't be too big of a hassal to walk with ya." Justin said and then we finally made it out of the school parking lot.

"Justin you really shouldn't be hanging out with me." I said and then Justin looked at me like I had frickin 8 heads

"Why shouldn't I?" Justin asked

"Well first of all you are super popular and you usually hang out with the populars, and second You and Mikellah are sorta an item ,i think, and everytime she sees me talking to you she gives me the fickin death stare." I said and then Justin giggled.

"I can hang out with who ever I want, there's not a law that if your popular you can only hang out with other Mikellah and I aren't dating,yet." Justin said

"Um Ok Justin this is my house but you can text me." I said as I wrote my phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to him and he did the same.

"See ya tomorrow Anna" Justin said and then we waved goodbye.


End file.
